1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive headlamp system and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to an automotive headlamp system which can control an illumination pattern by rotating a headlamp unit and/or adjusting the light intensity of a light source included in the headlamp unit based on the position of a front vehicle located ahead in a driving direction, and a method of controlling the automotive headlamp system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles are equipped with automotive lamps that in the most basic configuration have a lighting function and a signaling function, among others. Automotive lamps enable the driver of the vehicle to easily see objects around and ahead of the vehicle while driving at night or in a dark area. They also notify other vehicles and road users of the vehicle's location in the dark. For example, a headlamp and a fog lamp are designed for the lighting function, and a direction indicator, a taillight, a brake light, and a side marker are designed for the signaling function.
When a driver is driving a vehicle at night or through a dimly lit tunnel, light emitted from light sources used in headlamps or tail lamps of the vehicle enables the driver to see the area ahead of and behind the vehicle. Thus, the light ensures safe driving. Here, an automotive lamp includes an optical functional body and a plurality of reflective surfaces in order to properly disperse light emitted from light sources or polarize or concentrate refracted light to the front.
Recently, there have been increasing demands for safety to ensure safer driving environments for the driver and others on the road. For example, when a vehicle is being driven at night, the headlamps may dazzle the driver of a preceding or oncoming vehicle located ahead of the vehicle in the driving direction, thereby obstructing the driver's view in the preceding or oncoming vehicle. Accordingly, this can increase the likelihood of car accidents. Thus, there is a need for a solution that can ensure the visibility of the driver of the vehicle without obstructing the view of drivers in preceding or oncoming vehicles.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.